We Need You
by journey maker
Summary: Joey must stop Seto from taking their son from him.. rated for language and adult situations. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey was looking out the window wondering if he'd ever see Seto ever again, when he heard their son call him name and he turned to see Joshua who had just turned six and he was holding the puppy that they had just gotten from the pound and he said "Daddy, Sammy went potty on the floor again and it really stinks."

Joey smiled as he got up and walked over to Joshua and he said "Alright now we agreed that if you got Sammy that you'd help clean up after him even if it stinks so lets go clean up his potty and then you can take him outside in the back to run and see if he has to go again."

Joey followed Joshua to where the puppy went potty and he was telling the truth it really stunk, so Joey got a plastic bag, some paper towels and two pair of plastic gloves out of the closet and he put on one pair and he gave the pair to Joshua and he said "Alright I'll help this time but from now on you will need to clean up after him" and when they were done Joey sprayed the area with some disinfectant and then he threw away the plastic bag outside and he said to Joshua, you can now let him go play while you and I go wash our hands and then while you play with him I'll fix out lunch."

Joshua washed his hands first and he smiled at Joey and he ran outside to play with Sammy while Joey fixed sandwiches for their lunch and as he was making them he thought back to the day that he and Seto talked about wanting a child and how they were going to adopt but when Shelly came to town to see the guys and she found out that Joey and Seto were married she was so happy for them and when one day she heard them talking well she decided to offer herself as a surrogate and carry the baby for them so that they could have a child of their own.

Seto wasn't very sure if he trusted this person because he didn't really know her at all but she told him "Listen if you want you can do a background check on me I'll give you all the important information that you'll need and you can make sure that I'm not some kind of assassin or a serial killer or something ever worse, a stealer of forbidden kisses."

Seto looked at her like she had two heads while Joey was on the floor rolling around laughing so hard his sides were hurting and when he finally was able to get up and talk he looked at Seto and he said "She always says that when she's going to get a kiss from someone that she doesn't even know and then when she does kiss them they always start laughing. Seto she's harmless and if she wants to help why not let her?"

Seto looked at her and then he shrugged his shoulders and he said "Listen I really want to trust you but well I'm not a very trusting person around strangers so I'll do things my way and if you do check out then we can talk how about that?"

Shelly smiled and said "Hell I wouldn't have it any other way" and then she gave him her information and he went to the den and closed the door and as he typed everything that she gave him into his computer and ran it through all the different sources that he had and she came up pretty clean other then two driving tickets and a jay walking ticket he turned off the computer and left the den and as he walked back into the living room Shelly looked up at him and he said "Alright we can talk now."

Joey's thoughts were broken when he heard Joshua say "Daddy is lunch ready now, I'm hungry." He smiled and said "Wash your hands and come eat."

After lunch and after Joshua washed all the jelly and peanut butter off his hands and face well it was time for him to go take a nap because in two hours they were going to be going to Grandpa Motou's for dinner and a movie and Joshua loved going there and seeing all of his daddy's friends, so as Joshua and Sammy ran upstairs and Joey followed behind they both got on the bed and as Joey sat there smiling at the sight, they both closed their eyes and went to sleep. Joey brushed the brownish blonde hair out of his eyes and tears filled his eyes as he wonder if Seto ever thought about him or maybe he just didn't give a damn.

Joey stood up and quietly left the room and went back down stairs and cleaned up the kitchen when the phone rang and speak of the devil it was Seto.

"I want to have our son visit for two weeks starting next month and two weeks every month after that." Seto said.

"Whoa, what the hell are you talking about, you haven't call or even wrote to find out how he has been for five years and now you call here demanding to have him come to visit as you call it and I'm just suppose to agree to that, well you can just damn well forget it. You didn't want him after he was born because he was as you said he's to much trouble and you didn't have the time to take care of the brat, well you can go straight to hell if you think that I'm not going to fight you Mr. Kaiba and I have a damn good case against you so why don't you just go straight to hell and stay there!! Joey yelled as he slammed the phone down and sat there and he started to cry because he really did still love him but he wouldn't allow Joshua to be anywhere near him alone.

He got up and called Solomon and when he was done telling him about the phone call well lets just say that the air between his house and the Game Shop was turning blue from the cursing and then Solomon said "You have to call Pegasus and tell him what's going on and get a damn good Attorney on your side because you know that Kaiba is going to fight and it won't be a clean fight."

Joey thanked Solomon and then he said "We'll see you later tonight, Joshua is so excited about coming over and I won't disappoint him for anything." Solomon laughed and he said "We are just as excited to see the little one too, so see you both tonight and don't forget to call Pegasus."

Joey hung up the phone and then he dialed the private number to Pegasus and when he answered and heard Joey's voice and it wasn't a pleasant call he said "Well he finally called did he, what did he want?"

Joey told him and well Pegasus wasn't as vulgar but he did say a few curse words and then he said "I'll call the best Attorney that I have and he'll contact you tomorrow and the two of you can figure out what to do next. Joseph don't allow Kaiba to bully you into giving that sweet little boy to him without a fight. You both really need to sit down and figure out what to do and you need to do it fast. I'll call Douglas Murphy right now and he'll call you tomorrow."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey saw what time it was and he went to wake up Joshua and get him ready to go to grandpa Solomon's. Joshua got out his little bag that had written on the back "Going to Grandpa's" and he went and put his pajama's, his slippers and his favorite pillow and blanket in it and then he zipped it closed as Joey stood there smiling at him. Joshua always loved going over to the Motou's and spending time there. When he was done they walked downstairs and Joshua let Sammy out one last time and then Joey put the puppy in it's crate and Joshua kissed him good-bye and then they left.

When they got to the Game Shop, Joshua was so excited that it was all Joey could do to keep him from jumping out the window when Solomon opened the door and stood there laughing at the site of Joseph trying to keep his little tornado corraled and then Solomon said "Now that'll be enough of that, you need to mind your daddy."

Joshua stopped and then he looked up at Joey and he said "Me sorry daddy."

Joey smiled down at him and then he picked him up and with his little bag in his hand they walked inside and as he put Joshua down he said "Go ahead and find the others."

As he ran off both Solomon and Joey stood there laughing and then Solomon said "Did you call Pegasus?"

"Yes and tomorrow a Douglas Murphy is suppose to call and we are to get together and see what I can do to stop Seto from taking Joshua away."

Solomon put his arm around Joey as they walked to the living room where the others were and he said "I'll send Yami over tomorrow and he can bring Joshua and Sammy over here while you two talk and that way he can have fun and you can think of what you're going to tell that little boy about a papa that he's really never even known."

They walked into the room and Joshua was playing cards with Yugi and Tristan and he was winning. He looked up and he said "Daddy me win Go Fish."

Joey smiled as he sat down on the couch beside where they were sitting on the floor and he said "You are the king of Go Fish aren't you?"

Everyone laughed and when the game was over Solomon said "Who's ready for some of my favorite pop corn, some lemonade and how about a movie?"

Everyone cheered especially Joshua who jumped up and clapped his hands and then he said "Can me help you fix the pop corn grandpa?"

Solomon smiled as he held out his hand and Joshua took it and they walked into the kitchen. When they were gone Tea said "How are you doing and I mean how are you really doing?"

Joey tried to smile but his tears gave him away and she put her arm around him as he sat there and he wiped his face and he said "All I can do is show that Seto didn't want Joshua around when he was a baby and I didn't have any choice but to leave and get him away from there."

Yami then said "Do you still have the letters he wrote to you after you left?"

Joey nodded and he said "Yes I have all of them and they all were written on Kaiba Corp. stationary and well they are all rather very graphic as to why he didn't want the baby around and well tomorrow when the Attorney that Pegasus called is coming over I'll show then all to him and pray that he'll be able to help me or I swear to God that I'll take Joshua and I'll leave the country and he'll never find us."

What scared Yami, Yugi and the others was that Joey really meant every word and he had plenty of friends to help keep them hidden forever and they didn't really want that to happen because they not only loved Joey but they all loved Joshua too. Just then they heard Joshua say "Who wants popcorn?"

They all shouted "We do!"

That caused both Joshua and Solomon to laugh as they call out "We need help please."

So they all ran to the kitchen and got their bowls of popcorn and their glasses of lemonade and as they walked back to the living room Solomon said "Let's see how about if we watch Jungle Book first and then maybe Lion King?"

Everyone cheered but not as loud as Joshua as he said "Great I love them both."

They all settled down and watched the movies and when it was over Joshua was asleep and Joey picked him up and carried him upstairs to Yugi's room that they always used and he changed him into his pajamas and put him in bed and kissed him and as he left the room Joey turned around and he whispered "I'll keep you safe son."

Downstairs, Yami told Solomon what Joey said and as Solomon told them "I can't blame him but I pray that it doesn't come to that because there is a little boy up there that will get hurt if they start to fight and I can't let that happen."

When Joey came back into the room the others were cleaning up the popcorn and washing the dishes as Solomon and Joey sat down and talked and Solomon said "Yami told me what you said but Joseph you can't take that little boy away without at least telling him why."

Joey got up and walked over to the other side of the room and then he turned to face the man who was almost like a father to him and he said "How do you tell a little boy that the man who is his papa didn't want him because he cried to much or that he smelled or that he was just to much bother. How do I tell him that?"

Solomon walked over to Joey and he put his arms around him and he softly said "Listen, you have to be honest with that little boy up there because he's smarter then you know. Do you know that he found a picture of you and Seto when he was a little baby and he brought it here one day that I was watching him and he asked me about it and well I was honest with him and when he asked where is he well I told him that he lived somewhere else and that someday maybe he could meet the man in the photo."

Joey had tears running down his face as he listen to what Solomon was saying and then he said "I guess that in the morning I talk to my son and tell him some of the truth but I will never hurt him by telling him the real truth."

Solomon held him as he cried and then they heard the other coming and Joey excused himself and went to the bathroom to splash water in his face to try to hide the fact that he had been crying.

When he came back they all knew but didn't say anything about it and then Tristan said "I'm going to drive Tea home so we'll see all of you tomorrow." They hugged and kissed everyone and then they were gone.

As the four of them sat there watching the News there was a Bulletin "We are sorry to report that the private jet carrying Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp. has crashed off the coast of France. We still don't have any word if there were any survivors all we know is that Mr. Kaiba filed a flight plan and on it he listed that there were the pilot, co-pilot, his brother Mokuba and himself on board. We will report more when we get any more information"

About that time Joey stood up and shouted "NO!" and then he just fainted.

Solomon and Yami picked him up and put him on the couch and then the phone rang and when Yugi answered it he heard Pegasus's voice and he said "Is Joseph there?"

Solomon took the phone and he talked to Pegasus and what he heard made him relax and he thanked him for calling. And after he hung up the phone Solomon turned and said "Max got word that everyone on board of the jet are alright but Seto did suffer a severe head trauma and he's in a coma and the doctors don't know when he will wake up."

Joey came to and Solomon sat down next to him and after he was done telling Joey what Pegasus had said well Joey said "We have to go to him he has to know that we still need him."

Solomon then picked up the phone and he called Max back and when he was through talking he said "Yami go get Joshua and get him changed and then we're taking them to the airport where Max's private jet is waiting to take them to Paris and then they will be taken to the hospital where Seto is."

When they got there Pegasus was there waiting and he said "Here this is your Passport, Croquet went to your house and found it and it's all in order and this one is for Joshua and I'll explain everything to you when you get back. This is the hospital that Seto is in and they know that you are on your way."

Joey gave Max and hug and then Joshua started to wake up and he asked "Where are we daddy?" Joey smiled and he said "We're going to meet the man in the photo your papa."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When the jet took off, Joshua looked at Joey and he asked "Who is the man in that picture and why was he holding me?"

Joey looked down into the face of his son and tears filled his eyes as he said "Son, that man is your papa and I'm your daddy."

Joshua then asked the question that would tear Joey's guts up but he knew that he had to answer it and then Joshua said "Why doesn't my papa live with us doesn't he love me?"

Joey smiled and touched the side of Joshua's face and he said "Son, papa loves both of us so much but he and I are having some problems and we thought that it was better if we lived apart for awhile."

Joshua looked up at Joey and then he said "If he loves me why doesn't he call or send me a card on my birthday and on Christmas like grandpa Sol and the others do?"

Joey didn't know how to answer that question and then as if by some miracle the pilot said "We'll be landing in about five minutes, please fasten your seat belts and be ready for the landing."

So Joey fastened Joshua's seat belt and then did his own and they waited for the plane to land.

The pilot and co-pilot came back and opened the door as Joey unbuckled both Joshua's and his seat belt and they walked down the steps and there waiting for them was a man holding a sign that read "The Wheeler Party" on it and Joey walked over and said "I'm Joseph Wheeler."

The man smiled and then he said "My name is Pierre and it's my job to take you and your son to the hospital and then I'm suppose to take you where ever you want to go."

Joey thanked Pierre and he said "My name is Joseph and this is my son Joshua and thank you for taking us places." Joey held out his hand and Pierre shook it and Joshua did the same thing and that made Pierre smiled and knew that this man and his son were very nice people.

When they got to the hospital and they walked in, Pierre walked in with them and he spoke to the lady behind the desk and then he said "This is Bridget and she'll take you to where you want to go" and then he walked back outside to wait.

As they went around a corner there sitting next to two men that Joey knew was Seto's private pilot Carl and his co-pilot Greg was Mokuba and when Mokie looked up and saw Joey he started crying and ran to him and as Joey embraced this strange person Joshua wonder who he was. Mokie looked at Joey and he said "He's not waking up, why isn't he waking up?"

Carl got up and limped over to where they were and he smiled at Joey and he said "The damn weather socked us in and I couldn't see anything and then well you know the rest."

Joey shook his hand and he said "And Seto wouldn't wait for one more day would he?" Carl shook his head no and went back to sit down.

Mokuba looked at Joshua and he wiped his face and he said "Sorry for crying like a baby." Joshua smiled and then he took Mokie's hand in his and he said "That's okay sometimes I cry too."

Mokuba then said "My name is Mokuba and I'm your Uncle."

Joshua then looked up at Joey and he said "Where's my papa?"

Joey then took his hand and he and Mokie went over and they sat down next to the other men and that's when Joey said "Joshua your papa was hurt when their plane kind of had a problem and how he's in this hospital and he's trying to get better but we all need to say a prayer and ask God to make him better. Can you help us do that?"

Joshua then folded his little hands and bowed his head as the others did the same and Joshua said "Dear God, this is Joshua and my daddy says that my papa is hurt and needs your help to get better. Could you help him get better so that I can get to know him please? Thank you, I mean Amen."

Joey, Carl, Greg and Mokie were all in tears as they heard this little boys prayer to make his papa better and as they all said "Amen." Then a man approached them and he said "My name is Doctor Bishop and who is Joey Wheeler/Kaiba?"

Joey stood up and he said "My name is Joey and Seto is my husband, how is he?"

Dr. Bishop then smiled as he said "Mr. Kaiba is one very lucky young man because it could of turned out worse but he opened his eyes and then he scared the hell out of one of my nurses when he demanded that she go find you and bring you back to his room, it was like he knew that you were here."

Mokuba smiled and then he said "My brother knows everything but what's good for him and when it comes to that he is completely stupid." That caused Joey, Carl and Greg to laugh out loud and then Joshua started to laugh too as if he understood what they were talking about.

Then Joey said "Joshua will you please stay here with your Uncle Mokuba so that I can go back and talk to your papa?"

Joshua smiled up at his daddy and he said "Alright but let papa know that I love him." Joey gave him a hug and kiss and then he went with the doctor to the room that Seto was in.

As they entered the room, Joey gasped as he saw Seto hooked up to the IVs and as he laid there so motionless it made Joey want to cry. He walked up to the bed and that's when Seto opened his eyes and he said "You came."

Joey moved the bangs out of his face and he said "Where else would I be but here when I found out that you were hurt?"

That's when Seto reached out and Joey took his hand and he squeezed it and then Joey said "Joshua's here too and he wants you to know that he loves you and wants to meet you."

Tears filled Seto's eyes when he heard this and then he blinked as he said "What did you bring him here for, did you think that if I thought that you really did give a damn that I wouldn't want him to come stay with me that I'd just drop it, well you're mistaken because I'm determined to get to know my son without you around to tell him things about me."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing and then he let go of Seto's hand and he said "And I came when I heard that you could be really hurt but nothing has changed, you're still a heartless bastard and I don't want anything to do with you now or ever and I'm taking Joshua back to Domino and well you can go to hell and stay there with your father, you know Satan."

Joey walked out of that room in tears and before he got back to the others he stopped in a bathroom and washed his face off and then he went and when he saw Joshua and Mokie and how much love that they had for each other and it nearly killed him but he walked over and he said "Joshua, we have to come back tomorrow, papa isn't feeling very well today."

Then he took his son and they walked out of the hospital and Pierre found them and as they got back into the car he asked "Where can I take you?"

Please take me to the Marriott Hotel that's where we are going to be staying." Joey said to him.

Pierre knew that something was really bothering him and he said "Is there something that I can do for you?"

Joey looked at him as he looked at Joey in the rear view mirror and as tears were running down his face and he said "Can you turn back time and make the man that I love make him love me and our son?"

Pierre felt so sorry for this young man because he has been hurt again and if he didn't know better he could bet that this young man was about to take off for parts unknown and it would be a damn shame because that could cause him more problems then he has right now.

Pierre pulled up by the front door and as he opened the door he said "If you need someone to talk to here is my number and don't hesitate to call me."

Joey took the paper and as he carried Joshua and he thanked him for everything and then he walked into the hotel leaving Pierre standing there and as he got back into the car he took out his phone and called the number that was given to him and when the phone was answered he said "I think that Mr. Wheeler/Kaiba is about to take off and it would be a shame if he did that."

The voice on the other end of the phone and the person said "Thank you for being there and I will make sure that Mr. Wheeler/Kaiba doesn't take off until he get things straightened out with that bull headed idiot Kaiba."

Pierre then drove home to wait to see if Joseph calls or not and that's when he'll start to worry.

Mokuba went to find his brother and as he walked into the room he yelled "Seto what the hell did you do or say to Joey because he took Joshua and left and you need them as much they need and love you. Yes Seto they do love you and Joey has never spoked bad to you and won't let anyone talk bad about you even his best friends because he doesn't want Joshua to hear things like that."

Seto started to say something and Mokuba walked over to his brother and he said "You know if you'd just stop being such a idiot you'd see that you're losing the two best things that have ever happened to you so I beg you stop being like this and start showing Joey how you really love him and how you want no you need to have them come home and live at the Manor with you again."

Seto had tears running down his face when he said "Mokie I don't know how to love because of what that bastard did to me but I do know that if they do walk out of my life I'll be dead soon."

Mokie ran to him and as they held each other Mokie prayed that his brother would try to get Joey to talk to him and let him tell him what he just said to him.

As Joey went inside the room he didn't know what the hell to do, should he stay and try to talk to Seto again or should he just leave and go where Seto can never find them??

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When they got inside the room, Joey sat down and Joshua sat beside him and he asked "Daddy why you so sad?"

Joey looked at his son and he said "I'm sad because I thought that maybe papa and I could work things out but maybe I was wrong."

Then out of the mouth of babes Joshua said "Maybe papa just needs to talk to me and then he'll see that we all belong together."

Then there was a knock on the door and when Joey answered it he found a tearful Mokuba standing there and he said "Please can I talk to you about Seto?"

Joey smiled as he opened his arms and Mokie went to him and as he stood there holding his brother-in-law and as they both cried tears of sorrow and mixed with a little bit of hope they heard "Does papa want to see me?"

They turned around to find Joshua standing there with the most beautiful and angel like look on his little face and that's when Mokuba said "You know Joshua that just might be what your papa really needs, that's if your daddy will bring you back to the hospital."

Joshua ran to Joey and he asked "Daddy can I please go talk to my papa and see if he wants us to come back and live with him and Uncle Mokie?"

What could he say or do? Joey closed his eyes and then he said "Alright go get changed and I'll call Pierre to come and take us back to the hospital."

When Joshua ran to the bedroom to change, Joey turned to Mokuba and he said "If your brother says one thing to hurt my son I swear on everything that is holy that I will take him away and neither of you will ever see him or me again, is this clear?"

Mokuba wiped the tears from his face and he nodded his head and whispered "I understand."

Joey took the piece of paper that Pierre gave him and he called the number and he heard a little girls voice say "Hello can I help you?" Then Pierre's voice came on the line and Joey said "Could you come back here and take Joshua and me back to the hospital?"

Pierre almost cheered when he heard this and then he said "I'll be there in five minutes." And then the line went dead. Mokie then said "Joey did Seto ever tell you about Gozaburo and what he did to him when he was alive?"

When Mokie was through telling Joey, Joey was crying and then he said "I can understand but what I can't understand is how he could say all those hateful things to me when Joshua was just a baby? If he felt that way in the beginning then why did he allow Shelly to become the surrogate in the first place?"

Before Mokie could answer, Joshua came running out of the bedroom with such a beautiful smile on his face and Joey looked at Mokuba as if to say "You remember what I said" and then the three of them left the hotel room and as they stepped out of the front door there was Pierre waiting for them. When he pulled in front of the hospital and as he opened the door for them to get out he said "I hope that things work out for everyone."

Joey thanked him as they walked into the hospital and went to the room where Seto was so that Joshua could talk to his papa.

When Joey opened the door to the room where Joshua's papa was the little boy walked over to the bed and as Seto opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his son looking at him and then Joshua asked him "Why do you hate me and daddy, what did we do to you?"

The silence in that room was so loud that you could cut it with a knife as Joshua waited for Seto to answer him and then Seto said "I don't and have never hated either you or your daddy, but I hated myself because of the way I have been acting, you see I'm afraid to let either of you love me because I'm afraid that one day you both will leave me alone."

Joshua had tears running down his little face and Joey picked him up and Mokuba lowered the railing and Joey sat Joshua on the side of the bed and he held him so that Joshua could give his papa a hug and kiss and that's when Joshua said "Why would I leave you, you're my papa and I love you."

Well that did it, everyone in that room was an emotional wreck and tears were flowing like a river as Seto reached out and touched his son's cheek and he then looked at Joey over their sons head and then he asked "Could we start again?"

Joey didn't know if he really trusted Seto just yet and so then he said "How about if Joshua and I live in my dad's old house and you stay in the Manor and we visit and both you and Joshua can get to know each other better before we make any permanent plans?"

Mokie held his breath because he didn't know what Seto would say and then when he heard his brother say "That would be alright with me if it's alright with Joshua."

Joshua looked at Joey and then at Seto and he said "I like it, I really like it." That caused everyone to laugh and then Joey said "Alright then how about if we get something to drink to celebrate this day?"

Mokuba ran out of the room and when he came back a nurse was with him and she smiled as she saw them and then she said "I hear that someone in here wants something to drink, well will four glasses of apple juice be alright?"

Joshua looked at her and he squealed and clapped his little hands as he said "I love apple juice it's good for you." The nurse laughed as she left the room and when she came back she had four small cans of apple juice and as she handed them out she smiled and then she left them alone.

Mokuba then held up his open can and he said "Here's to all of us becoming the family that we all want us to be."

Joshua held up his can and he said "Me glad like Uncle Mokie is glad."

Joey looked into Seto's eyes and for the first time in years he saw the hope and love and he leaned down and kissed Seto on the lips and that's when they heard both Mokie and Joshua say "Gross, get a room."

Joey lifted his head and as he and Seto looked at each other grins appeared and they both started laughing and that's when Seto reached up and touched the side of Joey's face and he said "I do love you and our son you have to believe me."

Joey whispered "I do and I love you and Joshua so very much and I hope that this is for real, because if anything happens to make our son cry well I'm out of here and you'll never find us and you know that I mean what I say."

Seto looked at Joey and he said "I know and all I can say is please give me a chance and if I need help please show me what to do because if I lose either of you again I'll just die."

Joey knew that he meant what he said so maybe this was the beginning of their new life together as a family, or so he prayed.

They stayed and visited for a while longer and then Seto began to yawn and Joey said "We're going to go and let you get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow and visit some more."

Joshua gave his papa another hug and kiss and then Joey picked him up and stood him beside the bed as he gave Seto a small kiss and then they left.

Seto had tears running down his face as he whispered "Please don't let me screw this up, I really need them in my life."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...What's in their future??


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When they got back to the Hotel, Joshua was asleep and as Joey laid him on the bed and covered him up he kissed his cheek and said a silent prayer that everything would work out for the best for all of them.

Joey went back to the living room and picked up the phone and called the Game Shop.

Solomon answered the phone and he was delighted to hear Joey's voice. Joey told him about "how he and Seto were going to give it another try so that he and Joshua could get to know each other and then he and Joshua would be living in his old house and Seto would be staying in the Manor till they made certain that things would really work out for all of them."

Then Joey asked him "Could you please get Yami and Tristan to help open the house up and make sure that there was plenty of food and things in the house."

Solomon then said "You know that we will and I'll even call Max and let him know what's going on."

Joey then told him "Our flight leaves here tomorrow morning and could you please meet us at the airport and take us to the house?"

So it was all planned and now he could sit back and relax and as he sat there thinking memories came rushing back and tears filled his eyes because he really wanted this to work out. Just then he heard Joshua's voice as he said "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Joey smiled at him and he said "Well then lets see what's on the menu and we can order from Room Service and when we're done we can watch a movie."

Joshua came running and he jumped into his daddy's arms and Joey held him and he gave him a kiss and then he reached for the menu and they both decided on Cheeseburgers, fries and a thick chocolate shake. When their food arrived they sat there on the floor and ate and when they were done Joey got out one of Joshua's favorite movies and he put it in the DVD player and they sat back and watched I01 Dalmatians. When the movie was over Joshua was sound asleep and Joey just laid on the floor with his arms wrapped around his son and they slept right there on the carpet like they use to do and they went to sleep.

Next morning after they had breakfast, they got their things together and Pierre drove them to the airport and after they said good-bye to this very gentle man they boarded their plane for the flight back home.

When the plane landed in Domino and as they walked through the terminal they spotted Solomon and the others and Joshua ran to grandpa Sol and as Solomon picked him up Joshua said "My papa is going to be alright and when he and my Uncle Mokuba get home we are going to be a happy family."

The drive from the airport to the house was a joyous one with everyone talking and laughing and as they pulled into the driveway Joshua asked "Is this our new house?"

They got out of the car and Joey picked up his son and he told him "Yes this is the same house that I grew up in and now it's ours."

They all went inside and Joshua ran around the house looking at everything and they could hear Joshua as he squealed about this and that and then that's when Joey said "Seto and Mokuba will live in the Manor while we live here and that way Joshua will have time to get to know his papa and as I told Seto if he ever makes Joshua to cry then we're gone and no one will ever be able to find us and you know that I mean every word."

Joey wandered around the old place and the memories came back and as tears ran down his face and Solomon went over and held him in his arms and he said "You know that Hank would be so damn proud of you for what you're doing for you son because he did the same thing for you when your mother god rest her soul left him and then she came back when you were six an wanted you back and he fought her and won and he raised you to be the man standing here now."

Joey smiled at him and then they heard "I want this room daddy."

They all went upstairs and there standing in what use to be his room Joshua said "This room is mine."

Solomon walked over to Joshua and he said "This use to be your daddy's room and I know that you'll love this room as much as he did."

Joshua looked puzzled by this and he said "Did you love this room daddy?"

"Yes I did because my daddy use to come up here and read to me when I couldn't sleep or he'd come in here when I was scared and make all the bad dreams go away. Yes son I really did love my room."

Just then they heard "Hey, where's everyone?" It was Tea and with her was Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Malik and Marik and as they heard Joshua yell "We in my new room."

They all laughed and ran upstairs and went right to Joey's old room and there they were and Joshua ran to them and he said "I love my new room."

Then from downstairs they heard "You piss on my leg one more time you flea bitten mongrel and I swear I'll feed you to Diabound for dinner!"

It was Bakura who was holding onto Sammy's leash who was trying to get away and run upstairs because he knew that his master was up there.

Joshua ran downstairs and when he saw his best friend he yelled "Sammy come here boy." Well that's all she wrote, because right then and there Sammy lunged and he got loose while Bakura went flying face first onto the living room floor and everyone there was trying not to laugh because they were afraid of him, but Marik burst out laughing so hard that tears were running down his face and that's when Joshua started giggling and as Bakura got up and he looked at Joshua giggling and he started laughing and soon the others followed and Bakura said "That thing knew you were here and he dragged me all the way here to get to see you."

Joshua handed Joey the leash and he ran to Bakura and he gave him a big hug and as Bakura picked up this pint sized version of Wheeler, Joshua kissed his cheek and he said "Thank you for taking care of my Sammy."

Bakura smiled at Joshua and then he said "I only did it because I really like you and well I guess I like your dog too."

Then Solomon said "We have lots of stuff to bring here from their old apartment so I need some good able body men to help me bring it all back here and then we need to bring it inside and Joey or Joshua will tell us where everything goes."

While the others went with Solomon to bring the stuff back here, Joey and Tea went out into the back yard to watch Joshua play with Sammy and that's when Tea asked "How did it go in Tokyo?"

Joey looked at her and he said "Seto and I have agreed to try one more time to make our love last not only for ourselves but for our son so we're staying here while Seto and Mokuba stay at the Manor and Seto will be spending time to ge to know his son and visa versa."

Just then they heard a cat scream, Joshua yelling "No Sammy don't hurt it" and as the ran to the side of the house they found a small kitten trying to get away from that huge bitting thing and that's when Tea reached down and picked up some paper lying on the ground and she ran over to where Sammy was barking at the puppy and she snapped Sammy across his nose which caused him to stop barking and then she said "Sit down now!"

Joey walked over to the window sill just outside the kitchen window and he reached down and picked up the kitten and it stopped crying and the kitten looked like it hadn't eaten in a few days and Joey smiled as he carried it inside and he found a can of tuna in the cupboard and he dumped it onto a small plate and put it on the counter and then he put the little kitten next to it and it started eating and purring so loudly and Joey laughed and then he said "Well I guess we have another member of our small family now what do we call you?"

Just then Joshua came inside while Tea kept Sammy outside and he said "Daddy is the kitten alright and can we keep him?"

Joey smiled down at his son and he picked him up and showed him that the kitten was eating and then the little thing looked at Joshua and he looked almost as if he were smiling and then he went back to eating and that gave Joey an idea and he said "Well I guess we can keep it and we'll call it Piglet because it sure is pigging out on that tuna."

Joshua smiled at Joey and then he gave him a kiss and hug and he said "Thank you daddy for letting us have the kitten, will he and Sammy like each other?"

Joey looked at Joshua and he said "Well let's let the little thing eat and then we'll see how they get along, alright?" Joshua nodded and then Joey put him down and he ran outside to be with his best friend and Tea while Joey stood there watching little piglet eat and he smiled and thought to himself well we are all lost and searching for someplace to call home so welcome home little one.

Just then he heard the others coming back and when he looked for the kitten he found it curled in a ball on the counter fast asleep. Soon everything was brought in and put away and then Joey said "How about having pizza and soda for dinner?"

Everyone shouted "Alright!" He laughed and went to call for the pizza and soda to be delivered and then he put the receiver back and closed his eyes and gave thanks to God for all his friends and for his little boy.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Seto called Joey and told him "I'm getting released tomorrow from the hospital and Mokuba and I will be home in two days and then I have to be on bed rest for two weeks so I wondered if Joshua and you could come over and we could spend some time together?"

Joey smiled as he listened to what Seto was saying and he told him "You let me know when it would be a good time and I'll bring Joshua over and we can spend the day together."

Seto hung up the phone and as he laid there he closed his eyes and when the door opened it was Mokie and when he saw how upset Seto was he asked him "Seto what's wrong?"

Seto wiped away the tears and he told him "Nothing is wrong, I just talked to Joey and when we get home and I'm feeling better he's going to bring Joshua over and we are going to spend the day together and I'm scared that I might do or say something that could result in me losing them forever."

Mokuba went over and he said "Listen to me, I know that you're scared but if you don't stop thinking that way then yes you'll do something stupid and Joey will probably take your son and leave Domino forever but I'm not going to let that happen so stop feeling sorry for yourself and start realizing that soon you and Joey will be together with your son and if everything goes right then you'll finally be the family that you've always dreamed of becoming."

Later the day, Joshua was in the kitchen watching Piglet eat and he laughed when he noticed how Sammy was so intent to get up on the counter to see what the kitten was doing and when he tried to jump up onto the chair and missed and hit the floor Sammy yelped and that caused Piglet to let out a loud hiss and Joshua nearly fell off his chair laughing and Joey stood there in the doorway watching all of this happen and he laughed too.

It didn't take to long before Piglet and Sammy were getting along but when ever Sammy got near Piglet's food well he got scratched on his nose and he'd yelp and then he'd bark and Piglet well would just go about eating his food. Joshua loved his pets and he asked Joey "Do you think that papa will love Sammy and Piglet?"

Joey knew that Seto had never allowed Mokie to have a pet because he never was allowed to have pets when he was growing up. Joey looked at his son and he said "I don't know but in a couple of days your papa and Uncle Mokuba are coming home and when papa is feeling better we can go over and we'll spend the day together and you can tell him about Sammy and Piglet."

Joshua jumped up and down because he was so excited and he ran to Joey and he said "Daddy I love you and I love papa too but I'm scared that maybe papa doesn't love me as much."

Joey picked him up and he said "Now you listen here young man, your papa loves you with all his heart and I know that he's scared but I also know that Seto wants us to be a family and that he'll do everything he can to make that come true."

When Joey put Joshua back down they both started giggling because there on the floor by the back door was Sammy sleeping and Piglet was curled up by his head and Joey went and got the camera and took two pictures of the sight and he said "See they are trying to get along so if they can become friends then you and your papa can too."

Later that day Joshua found some pictures in a box and he asked his daddy about them and Joey took the box and they sat on the floor and Joey took a picture out of the box and it was one of Hank, Mary, Joey and Serenity and Joey said "This is the last picture that was taken of my family. This is your grandpa, your grandma and your Aunt Serenity and it was taken just before the accident that took them from me."

Tears were running down Joey's face as he told his son who was in the picture and Joshua wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and he said "Don't cry daddy you still got me."

Joey wiped his face as and he smiled at his son and he said "Yes, I have you and I know that your grandpa and grandma and Aunt are in heaven and that they are smiling down on us sending us their love."

Joshua then asked "Is papa's mommy and daddy still alive?"

This question took Joey by surprise and he didn't really know how to answer his son so he just said "No their gone too."

They looked through the pictures then Joey noticed the time and he said "How about if we go get some burgers for dinner?"

Joshua jumped up and he was so excited that he nearly fell down and then Joey laughed and said "Go get cleaned up and then we'll go to a place that I use to go to with my friends."

Joshua ran to wash up and Joey called Yugi and said "Can you get everyone to come to the Burger Barn for dinner it's my treat." Yugi laughed and then he said "We'll meet you two there in about an hour."

Joey drove to the Burger Barn and as they walked inside it brought back so many memories and most of them were good and as they sat down in the same booth in the back, Joshua said "Can I play one of the games?"

Joey laughed as he gave him some quarters and as he watched his son run to the games tears filled his eyes as he remembered the question that Joshua asked about Seto's parents and how he'd have to call and tell him and he prayed that Seto would be able to tell their son about his parents. Just then the door opened and when Joey turned he saw "The Gang" walk in and they all came over and sat down and it was like being back in the past again.

Joshua came running back to the booth and he was smiling and calling out their names as he sat down next to Joey and when the waitress came to take their orders Joshua said "Burgers,fries and soda's for everyone, my daddy's treat."

The lady smiled at him as she wrote down what they'd have and as she left to give the order to the cook, Bakura looked at Joshua and asked "How's that flea bitten mongrel of your's?"

Joshua looked at him and he tried to give Bakura a mean look and then he said "Sammy is just fine and so is Piglet."

This caused everyone especially Bakura to laugh out loud and then their orders were there and they all sat back and ate their burgers, fries and drank their soda's and had the time of their lives.

Joshua then said "My papa and Uncle Mokuba is coming home in one more day and then me and daddy are going over and spend the day with them."

Marik the said "I bet that you'll have a great time getting to know your papa better."

Tea then said "Joshua would you like to go play some of the games with me?" Joey gave her the thank you look as they went to play the games leaving Joey free to talk to the others.

When they were gone, Joey said "Today we were looking over some old photos of my folks and Rene and Joshua asked me about Seto's parents and I nearly died because I didn't know if I should tell him about his papa and Uncle were adopted."

Yami then said "That's for Seto to do not you."

Yugi then asked "How are you doing?"

Joey looked at his friends and then he said "Some days are better then others and I still have that uneasy feeling that I might have to leave Domino forever and that's eating me up inside."

Bakura then said "Hey, just take one day at a time and give Seto and Joshua a chance to get to know each other and who knows you just might be surprised when everything works out and all of you are living in the Manor again as a family."

Joey loved being here with them again because he knew that as long as he had his friends that he'd be alright. Just then Joshua and Tea came running back and Joshua excitedly said "Look what I won!" He had two stuffed animals a dog and a cat and that then Joshua said "Here Uncle Kura these are for you so you can always remember Sammy and Piglet."

Everyone started laughing when they saw Bakura's expression and then Ryou said "Bakura we finally got the pets we always wanted." This earned Ryou a look that would of scared anyone else and then Bakura then he started laughing too and he told Joshua "Thanks I'll love them forever."

When it was time for everyone to leave, Joshua went to everyone and gave them all hugs and kisses and then as Joey was driving home he looked at his sleeping son and gave thanks again for being able to have him to love.

Before Joey went to bed that night, the phone rang and when he answered it he heard Seto's voice and he said "I wanted to call and let you know that I love you and Joshua and I want to thank you for allowing me to get to know our son and I'm so terrified that something will go wrong and you'll leave."

Joey swallowed the lump in his throat and he said "Seto, we'll make it this time and I promise that I'll be here for you and no matter what we will make it."

Seto wiped the tears from his face and then he said "Thanks and I can hardly wait to get home so that we can be together and Seto I love you with all my heart."

Seto then hung up the phone and for the first time in years he actually felt like that they did have a chance to become a family.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Roland parked the limo the front of the Manor and as he helped Seto climb the stairs and as they went inside, Seto breathed a sigh of relief because he was home.

Mokuba ran into the kitchen and told Greta that they were home and she came out to greet Seto and as she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek she said "I'm so happy that you're alright."

Seto smiled down at her and he gently touched the side of her face as he said "Me too." This made her smile and then she said to Roland "Well just don't stand here get him into the living room and off his feet."

Roland smiled at his wife and he did as she requested and as Seto sat down he said "Can I please have the phone." Roland handed it to him and he said "Just for a few minutes remember you need your rest."

Seto smiled up at him and he nodded that he understood and then he dialed Joey's number and as he waited for an answer, Seto prayed that after today that he'd finally be reunited with his family. Then he heard a strange man's voice say "Wheeler residence, my I help you?"

Today is Joshua's seventh birthday and he was at the Park with Solomon, Yugi, Ryou and Malik while the others were getting the house ready for the surprise party when the phone rang and Joey's Uncle Vince answered the phone and when some man called and asked to speak to Joey well being polite Vince asked who it was and when Seto told him well he smiled and then he yelled "Joseph telephone, it's someone called Seto!"

Poor Joey nearly fell off the stool he was standing on to help put up the banner that read "Happy Birthday Joshua" and he jumped and if it weren't for Marik he surely would of fallen and hit the floor. Joey went over and took the phone and he said "Seto, is something wrong?"

Seto was kind of concerned as to whom the other man was but he wasn't going to jump to any conclusion so he just said "Mokie and I just got home and I wanted to let you know, and Joey who was that man?"

Joey closed his eyes and waited for Seto to start yelling but when he didn't he said "Today is our son's birthday and that was my Uncle Vince and he's here to help us surprise Joshua whose at the Park with Solomon, Yugi, Ryou and Malik."

There was silence on the other end and Joey thought that he might of hung up and so he said "Seto are you still there?"

"I didn't remember my own son's birthday, what kind of parent am I?" Seto asked.

Joey then said "Listen we can't do this not now, can Roland bring you and Mokie over here in about half an hour and I have a couple gifts that you and Mokie can put your names on and we can all help surprise Joshua."

Seto then said "Thanks and I'm sure that it'll be alright if we come over for a little while, see you then."

The house was decorated and Bakura and Duke went to get the cake and ice cream while Tea and Tristan was making the punch and Vince and Marik went out and got more bags of ice just in case they ran out and Joey was standing in the living room looking around when the door bell rang and when he opened the door there stood Seto, Mokuba and Roland and he invited them in and as they sat down Joey said "Seto don't be so hard on yourself for forgetting his birthday. Joshua won't care when he sees you both here he'll be to excited to care at all."

Then when everyone was back, Joey called Solomon and told him "You all can come home now everything is ready all we need is the birthday boy."

Then the sound of a horn honking told them that they were there and everyone hid and when Joshua and the others came into the living room, everyone jumped up and said "Happy Birthday Joshua!"

Joshua was excited because it was his birthday and when he saw his papa and Uncle Mokuba sitting on the couch tears filled his eyes and he went over and he gave Seto an hug and he said "You remembered Papa, you remembered."

Everyone there was nearly crying as he hugged his papa and when Seto looked at Joey over their son's head he mouthed "Thank you" and Joey nodded that he understood.

It was time for everyone to begin eating and they had hamburgers, hot dogs and beans and potato salad. Vince got the BBQ going and he cooked the burgers and hot dogs and Solomon brought over his homemade potato salad which was the hit of the day.

When everyone was done eating, Joey went inside with Bakura and they carried out the cake and ice cream and as Joey lit the seven candles and Joshua blew them out after making a wish they all had dessert and then it was time for the presents.

They all went inside so that Seto could sit on the couch to watch Joshua open his presents and he received from Bakura and Ryou a set of Winnie the Pooh books and they were his favorite, from Marik and Malik he got black pants and a cool vest to wear so that he could almost look like his Uncles, from Tea he got seven new coloring books and new crayons, from Tristan and Duke he got Nerf football and baseball and a Nerf bat, from Solomon, Yami and Yugi he got new educational books so that he could learn to read, write and do easy math, his Great Uncle Vince gave him a card with twenty dollars in it so that he could get whatever he wanted, from his Uncle Mokuba he got new Cowboy boots and from his papa he got some new jeans and a cowboy shirt and from his daddy he got a scrapbook with pictures of his Grandpa his Grandma and his Aunt Serenity in it and then there were blank pages and so that he could put in pictures that he took with his new little camera.

Joshua cheered and jumped up and down as he opened each gift but when he opened the one from his daddy he had tears in his eyes and he said "Thank you daddy for letting me have these pictures, now I won't ever forget what they looked like."

He ran over and hugged Joey and then he wiped his face and he turned around and he ran over to each person and gave them each a big hug and kiss and when he got to Seto and Mokuba he stood there beside them and he said "Thank you for coming to my party and then he took out his camera and he said daddy show me how to use this please."

Joey went over to where he was and he showed his son and then Joshua pointed the camera at his papa and his Uncle and he took two pictures and then he took one of each person there and he said "Now I can put these in my book and I will always have them to look at and I'll know that each of you love me as much as I love all of you."

Just then they heard a crash and in the room came Sammy who had broken through the gate that Joey had put up to keep him out while they were having the party and the darn dog was chasing Piglet who jumped onto the table and he ran across the cake followed by Sammy who when he found the food he stopping chasing the cat and he helped himself to whatever he could find. Everyone started laughing as Joshua said "Daddy, Sammy and Piglet wanted to help celebrate my party too."

Joey went over and he grabbed Sammy by the collar and he got him down off the table and he said "Sammy your a bad dog for getting on the table and would someone please get that darn cat off the curtains before he rips them to shreds" then they heard a rip and Bakura laughed as he said "To late hope you have others to replace those."

All in all the party was a success even with the animals crashing it and besides Joshua got time to be with his papa and Uncle and all their friends were there and that's all that really mattered.

When everything was cleaned up and all the guests left, Seto and Mokuba were sitting on the couch talking to Joshua when Roland went over and sat down at the table with Joey and he said "You're doing the right thing letting them get to know each other?"

Joey looked at Roland and then he said "As I told Seto if he ever says one wrong thing to our son then I'm gone and I'm taking Joshua with me and no one will ever find us, and he knows that I will."

Roland then said "That's only fair but you know for yourself that sometimes Seto can be a little hard on people and he has that bastard Gozaburo to thank for that so please try to remember and if things get kind of stressful please let me know and I'll try to relieve some of it somehow because both Greta and I consider those two as our sons and we would also like to be able to call Joshua our grandson if you'd let us."

Joey smiled at him and he said "Joshua would love that and so would I so for now we are staying here till I can be certain that Seto has really changed before I bring our son to live in that house."

Seto was getting tired when Roland said "I think that I better get these two back home before Greta comes over here and beats me in the head with her rolling pin." He helped Seto stand and then Joshua said "Daddy can we go see papa maybe tomorrow?"

Roland looked down on this beautiful little boy and he said "Could you and your daddy come over day after tomorrow, your papa needs to get some rest, is that alright with you?"

Joshua smiled up at this nice man and he said "That is alright with me, is it alright with you daddy?"

Joey smiled at his son and he said "That's fine with me."

So Joey and Joshua said good-bye to them and after they left Joshua looked at his daddy and he asked "Are you really mad at Piglet for hurting the curtains?"

Joey laughed and he said "No son I'm not, now lets go get you cleaned up and I think that we both need to get some rest don't you?"

So Joey helped his son get cleaned up and they both laid down on the living room rug with Sammy and Piglet and they all took a nice long nap.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today Joey and his son was going to go over and stay the week-end with Seto so that he and Joshua could get to know each other. They needed someone who they trusted to take care of Sammy and Piglet while they were gone and Joshua said "Can we ask Uncle Ryou and Bakura to take care of them they really love them?"

So as they stopped off at Bakura and Ryou's to leave Sammy and Piglet, Joey drove to the Manor and as he knocked on the door and they waited he hoped that everything would be just fine. Then the door opened and there stood Roland and when he saw who was there he smiled as Joshua said "We come to see my papa and Uncle Mokuba."

As they walked in, Seto was coming down the stairs and Joshua ran to him and he said "Papa we are here." Seto picked him up and as he walked over to where Joey was he kissed him and then he said "Let's go outside, Mokuba has a surprise for Joshua."

As they walked outside there was Mokuba standing beside the pool and he said "Joshua do you want to go swimming?"

Joshua looked from Mokuba to his daddy and then he said "Daddy is teaching me to swim but I can only swim a little bit but I can float really good." Then he turned to Joey and he said "Can I go swimming?"

Joey smiled down at him and he said "We didn't bring out suits." Seto then said "There's some in the Cabana, why don't you go see if there is any in Joshua's size and oh yeah find one for yourself."

So as they went to the Cabana to find something to wear, Joshua said "We are going to have fun here aren't we daddy?"

Joey looked at his son and he answered him as honestly as he could as he said "I really think we are too." Then they went out by the pool and Joshua got into the water and he and Mokuba had fun swimming and just talking. Joey went over and sat down next to Seto and he said "This is really nice of you for having us over and Joshua is having the time of his life."

Seto then asked "How is his daddy doing?"

Joey reached over and took hold of Seto's hand and he said "His daddy is really enjoying himself too."

They stayed out there for about two hours and then Seto stood up and he said "It's time to get out of the water because Greta is going to have lunch ready soon and you both need to go take a shower and change your clothes."

Both Mokuba and Joshua got out of the water and they went inside through the Arcadia door and Mokuba showed him where they could shower and as they ran upstairs they had towels wrapped around them and they were laughing as they went.

Outside as Seto and Joey got up Seto said "How about after they go to sleep we have a midnight swim?"

Joey laughed and he said "That sounds like fun but did you know that your son is a light sleeper and if I get up he'll hear me."

Seto had a devious smile on his face as he said "Well he won't hear you if he's sharing a room with his Uncle Mokie now will he."

They were both laughing as they went inside and there was the boys waiting for them and as they walked into the kitchen Seto said "Greta this is our son Joshua Samuel Wheeler/Kaiba."

Greta turned around and she couldn't believe how much he looked like Seto that it brought tears to her eyes and she went over and gave Joshua a hug and kiss and he had a shocked look on his face and that caused Joey to chuckle and he said "Joshua this is Greta and she's like a mother to both your papa and your Uncle."

Joshua then looked up at this lovely woman and he said "Does that make you my grandma?"

Greta nearly broke down crying as she said "Yes, little one I'm your grandma and that man over there is your grandpa."

Joey stood beside Seto as they watched their son's expression and it brought tears to their eyes as he hugged these two very important people in his papa's life. Then Joshua looked at his daddy and he said "I'm so glad that we came here today daddy."

Greta fixed sandwiches and they all had milk to drink and they talked and laughed and laughed some more, then it was time for them to go and let her clean the kitchen and she needed to figure out what she was going to fix for dinner. They all went out to the living room and as they all sat down Joshua asked his papa "Do you and Uncle Mokuba have any pets?"

Seto looked at his son and then he said "No we never were allowed to have pets when our step father was alive."

That made Joshua very sad and he said "I'll share my pets with you both if you want."

Joey nearly fell off the couch as their son said that and then he waited to find out what Seto would say and he didn't have to wait very long when Seto said "That is very nice of you and when you and your daddy come here to live you can bring your pets and we'll take turns taking care of them."

Mokuba asked Joshua "if he liked to play video games?" And when Joshua's eyes lit up Mokuba then said "Seto can we go to the game room and play games till dinner is ready?"

Seto smiled at them and he said "Alright but only the nice ones and you know what I mean." Mokuba nodded his head as he and Joshua went to the game room leaving Seto and Joey there alone to talk.

Joey then looked at Seto as he said "Did you really mean what you said to Joshua about letting him bring his cat and dog here when we come here to live?"

Seto reached over and he touched the side of Joey's face as he said "If I'm going to be a papa then I need to know about pets and how to take care of them don't I?"

This made Joey start laughing and then he said "Well you know that taking care of those two is a full time job especially when Sammy decides to chase Piglet and he climbs the drapes and I don't think that Greta would like the drapes in this house ruined by a cat and dog."

Seto started laughing till he had tears running down his face as he thought of what Greta would do and say if that happened and then he said "You know that it would be one hell of a sight wouldn't it."

Just then Roland came into the room and he was laughing and Joey said "What's happening?"

Roland then sat down and he said "You should of seen Greta's face when Joshua told her about when his dog Sammy chased the cat Piglet through the house on his birthday and what happened and she gasped as they went off to play the games and she said merciful heavens, that must have been one hell of a sight!"

Then she started laughing so hard that she had to sit down and then she said "We're joining to be invaded by those two pets aren't we, oh well it might just lighten this place up."

Both Joey and Seto were laughing so hard that they too had tears running down their faces and then they heard Greta "Get cleaned up, dinner is almost ready."

Roland then stood up and he said "I'll go get the youngsters and make sure that they get the games cleaned up and that they wash up and we'll meet you both in the kitchen."

As they walked into the kitchen Greta turned around and she said "Joseph are you and that beautiful son of yours going to come and live here in the Manor with us?"

Seto walked over to her and he said "When he can trust me not to ever hurt Joshua or him ever again."

Then before she could respond, in came Roland followed by Mokuba and Joshua who exclaimed "I'm really hungry."

Everyone laughed as they sat down at the table and then Joshua said grace "Dear God, it's me Joshua please bless this food that we are about to receive and the people sitting round this table. Amen." Then they all enjoyed the first meal as a family, would it continue forever? Only time would tell.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

After everyone had gone to bed Seto went to his Office and took care of some business and while he was doing that Joey went outside and stood looking up at the star lit sky and he closed his eyes and he silently wished that this day wouldn't ever end. Today Joshua was the happiest he'd ever been in a very long time because he was here seeing his Papa and Uncle and well Joey was just glad to be here and that he and Seto seemed to be working out their problems. As he stood there deep in thought he didn't hear Seto when he came outside and as he stood there looking at the man that he loved more then life itself, Seto prayed that this was the beginning of their new life together with their son.

Seto walked over to where Joey was and he wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and pulled him back against his chest and he softly said "A penny for your thought."

Joey smiled as he felt Seto's arms go around him and he laid his head against Seto's chest and he said "I was just hoping that today wouldn't ever stop because our son is the happiest that I've seen him in a very long time and well I'm just as happy being here too."

Seto kissed the side of Joey's neck and that earned him a low moan from his love and then Seto whispered "How about that swim?"

Joey turned around and as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck he kissed him and then he said "I don't have anything to wear." Seto chuckled as he said "Neither do I but that never stopped us before, come on lets get undressed and go for a swim."

As they stood there undressing they were so excited that they could hardly move and thank goodness that they water was heated because as they eased into the water they both groaned and then they started moving around and around and then as Seto took Joey into his arms and started kissing him it was very apparent that they both needed to relieve themselves so Seto maneuvered them to the deep end of the pool and there on the deck was a black bag and inside Seto took out some lube and as he prepped Joey he said "I love you and if I don't make love to you I'm going to burst."

Joey smiled as he said "Seto please take me now because I'm nearly out of my mind with wanting you." Then Seto entered him and they both moaned and as Seto started moving in and out of Joey they both were completely out of their minds. They both came at the same time and it was such an euphoric experience that when it happened they were both crying tears of pleasure.

As Seto eased out of Joey he said "I hope that no one heard us because it would be a little embarrassing to try to explain to our son what just happened here." Joey laughed and then he said "We need to get out and go inside before someone sees us." They both got out of the pool and after they gathered their things and quietly went upstairs to Seto's room and took a shower they laid on the bed and Joey made love to Seto and this time they really hope that no one heard them because they both were very vocal as they had their orgasmic experience. When Joey eased out of Seto they curled up together and fell asleep in each others arms.

What our two young men didn't know was that someone did see them and as Greta and Roland stood there looking out their bedroom window at the stars something caught their eyes and there in the pool were Seto and Joey and they were bare ass naked and they were making love in the pool. Greta turned beet red as Roland chuckled to himself and then he said "It's about time that they finally got together now maybe they both won't be so hard to live with."

Greta hit her husband with a pillow and she said "You leave them alone, they were only doing what comes natural between two married couples, now come to bed and if I find out that you teased either of them well I promise that you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week." Roland climbed into bed and he took his wife in his arms and he said "Woman, would I do a thing like that?"

She laughed as she cuddled up against him and she said "Yes you would you dirty old man. Now kiss me and lets get some sleep." Well lets just say that it was awhile before they got to sleep and when they finally did they both had smiles on their faces.

The next morning as Mokuba and Joshua came walking into the kitchen Joshua asked "I wonder where my daddy is, he isn't in his room." Well that caused Roland to choke on his coffee and Greta dropped two eggs on the floor and that' when Mokuba finally understood what was going on and he said to Joshua "I bet that your daddy and papa got to talking and they didn't realize what time it was and they probably fell asleep in Seto's room, I'll go see if I can wake them."

Roland stopped choking and Greta cleaned up the eggs off the floor and then she started breakfast and as the three of them were eating Seto, Joey and Mokuba came walking into the kitchen and Roland smiled at them and that caused them both to blush and Greta gave Roland a certain look and he just shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

They all sat down and helped themselves to the delicious food and that's when Joshua said "Daddy why weren't you in your room when I went to get you this morning?"

Joey smiled at his son and then he said "Your papa and I were talking and I guess we were more tired then we thought and we kind of fell asleep on the floor in his room, sorry for worrying you."

Joshua went over to where they were sitting and he said "I love being here and I kind of hope that we don't have to leave."

Seto then said "Alright what would you like to do today?"

Joshua looked at his papa and he said "We can do whatever I want?"

Seto laughed as he picked him up and sat him on his lap and he said "Yes we can do whatever you want to do."

Joshua then said "I saw a picture of you and Uncle Mokuba at a lake when you were little kids and he says that it's still there and I was wondering if we could go there and have a picnic."

Both Roland and Greta were waiting for Seto to explode, but he just looked down at the face of his son and he said "Greta could you fix us a picnic lunch so that we can go to the lake with our son?"

Greta smiled as she said "Son you know that I will and could your dad and I go with you and maybe your dad could teach Joshua how to fish."

Seto looked at her with such love as he said "That's a great idea, so today we go to the lake."

Joshua jumped up and down because he was so excited and he ran over to Roland and he said "What is fishing?"

Everyone started to laugh as Roland explained to Joshua what fishing was and that's when Seto excused himself and left the kitchen and Joey was right behind him. Something was definitely wrong and he was going to find out what it was.

Seto went outside and as he walked he's fists were doubled up and Joey was really worried and he said "Seto please tell me what's wrong."

Seto stopped walking and then he said "Did Mokuba ever tell you about that bastard that called us his sons and what he did?"

Joey walked over to him and then he said "Yes, but what does it have to do with the lake?"

"That's were he taught us how to swim and I don't mean like a real father would teach his sons, he threw us both off the dock and laughed as he said "You either swim or drown" then he walked away and as I learned real fast to keep my head above water Mokie nearly drowned and if it weren't for Roland well he probably would be dead by now."

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto and then he said "I'm going to talk to Joshua and see if he'll change his mind and we can go somewhere else for Roland to teach him to fish."

Seto looked at this man whom he loved and then he said "No please don't, we are going to go to the lake and we'll make happy memories there as a family." Then Joey held Seto as he cried and as the tears of hatred fell down his face Joey knew that today Seto was finally going to let go of the past and that they would make a new future for themselves.

They went back inside and they heard laughter coming from the kitchen and they as they went inside they heard Joshua telling them about what happened when Bakura was bringing Sammy back and how the puppy wet on his foot and then how when he was holding Piglet and Sammy barked how the kitten climbed up onto Bakura's head and how he had scratches all over his face and chest.

Joey looked at Seto as he whispered "I hope that Bakura has a great sense of humor because he's going to need it when he hears how our son told about those times when our pets kind of made his life a living hell.

Greta wiped her eyes and then she said "Alright everyone out of here and all of you will need to get ready and I have to get the food prepared for our picnic, now all of you get out of here."

They all left the kitchen and Roland told them what they all would need as far as clothing was concerned and they all went to their rooms to change, while Roland went to the shed to get the fishing poles and make sure that they were all ready and get out his tackle box and then he had to go buy some worms and things for the fish to bite. He chuckled to himself "This is going to be quite an experience."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Roland drove the Hummer to the perfect spot for them to have their picnic and after everything was unloaded and as Joey and Seto spread the blanket on the ground Greta placed the things on it and then as Joey and Seto helped Roland bring the two big coolers with all the perishable food in them and they were placed in the shade of the huge tree, then Roland went back to the Hummer and he got out the fishing things and as he carried them down to the lake and as he started threading the fishing line onto each of the three reels and when he was done he attached hooks onto the end of each reel and he placed then to the stands that he had driven into the ground.

That's when Mokuba and Joshua went over to where Roland was and he showed them how to put the worm on the hook and as he showed them how to use the reels to throw the line out into the lake and as they all sat down on the bank to wait for the fish to bite.

Greta sat there watching the three of them talk and laugh at some of the silly stories that Roland always told about the one that got away, Seto and Joey went for a walk around the lake and enjoyed the beauty of the area and as they found the perfect to sit and talk and as Seto leaned back against the tree Joey sat back against Seto and they just sat there for a moment enjoying the beauty around them and then Seto said "It all started after Gozaburo adopted Mokie and me and brought us back here to the Manor. He wanted to shape me into the person he wanted me to be and that meant that I was made to study twenty hours a day and I got to sleep very little and if I didn't do what he wanted then well lets just say that he taught me never to question his way of doing things."

He stopped and tears filled his eyes and Joey turned around and he laid his head on Seto's chest and as he put his arms around Seto he whispered "You don't have to go on I think I know where this is leading and it doesn't make me love you less for what happened to you and I know that if Joshua ever knew that he'd love you all the more for being the man that you are."

Seto looked down at the man holding him and he said "I love you and thank you for understanding, but I have to get this out if I expect to be able to be the man who can love you and our son."

Then he went on to tell Joey about the abuse that followed and how at first it was just verbal and then how when that bastard got drunk it became physical and how when he was only fourteen he was raped by this man who was suppose to be the one who was there to protect his sons not the monster who was raping his son.

Then as he wiped away the tears that fell down his face Seto went on to tell Joey about how when Gozaburo threatened to do the same to Mokuba if he didn't submit to whatever he said and how one day when Seto was sixteen Gozaburo came home drunk and Seto heard Mokie scream out in pain and when he ran to Mokuba's room that bastard was in bed with his brother and he was trying to rape him and how Seto grabbed him and dragged him from Mokie's bedroom and that in the hall he beat the hell out of him.

And then when Gozaburo got up and went to hit him Seto pushed him hard and he went flying through the window and fell three stories to the ground below. It was Roland who came and disposed of the body and he also made up a story how the plane that Gozaburo was on crashed over the ocean and that there was no survivors and that's when Roland and Greta became the parents that they had always wanted."

They sat there in silence and then Joey looked up at Seto and he said "You can't let this eat at you or you'll never be able to be the person that you really want to be. What you need is to talk to someone and just maybe it might help you let go of the anger you have inside and then you'll be able to finally let us in and then we can start being the family that we always wanted."

Seto touched the side of Joey's face and he said "Who can I trust not to use what I tell them against me and my family?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "My Uncle Vince is a trained therapist and he works with children and adults who have been traumatized from acts of abuse that range from screaming to the actual rape that they received from family members. If I call and ask him would you talk to him and see if he can help you?"

Seto held Joey in his arms as he heard what he was saying and at first he was terrified to let anyone know what happened to him but he also knew that if he didn't get some help then he'd probably lose the two of the most important people in his life, so he then said "When we get back will you please call your Uncle and see if he'll be willing to talk to me."

Joey had tears running down his face because he knew what it caused Seto to admit not only what happened to him but for him to ask for help, well that made him love him all the more. "I'll call when we get back and Seto, I know how hard this is for you but I also know that you want us to be a family again and that's what I want too."

Then he kissed Seto and as they held each other and let their kisses turn their lives upside down they heard Greta scream and they both got up and ran back to where they left the others and as they saw why she had screamed both Seto and Joey fell down laughing as they saw her standing in the lake dripping wet while Roland, Mokie and Joshua laughed at her and she had her hands on her hips trying to look mean and then she too started laughing and it was the kind of day that made everyone glad that they came here in the first place.

They got Greta out of the water and when Seto asked her "How did you get all wet?" She turned and looked at him and then she said "Why don't you ask your father?" Then she marched over to the Hummer and she climbed inside and changed into something dry and when she came back she started putting things out and she said "Lunch is ready."

Roland, Mokuba and Joshua got out of the water and that's when Roland said "Joshua got a bite and when he yelled well Greta thought he was hurt and when she started walking out to get to him she slipped and fell into the water and I started laughing and well you know the rest."

Seto then said through his laughter "You know you'll probably have to sleep in one of the guest room for a couple of days don't you?"

Roland nodded the he understood and then they went over to where the bowl of clean water was sitting and Roland, Mokie and Joshua washed off their hands and they all went over and sat on the blanket and Greta put fried chicken, baked beans, potato salad and a roll on each of their plates and as they each got one Joshua said "Dear God its me Joshua and will you please bless this food and all my family with your love and thank you for the beautiful day we have today. Amen." Then the all began to eat.

When they were all done, Greta said "Alright I guess that it was kind of funny what happened today but goodness that water is sure cold." This caused all of them to start laughing and soon there was laughter filling the air. As they all rested Joshua said "I wish that today could go on forever because I love it here being with my family." Roland and Greta said together "We do too."

It was getting late and so they all helped clean up the area and as they all got back into the Hummer and Roland drove back to the Manor both Joshua and Mokuba were both asleep and so Roland carried Mokie and Seto carried their son upstairs and as they were both placed on the separate beds and then the adults went back downstairs and Roland and Greta went to the kitchen and both Seto and Joey went to the living room and Joey picked up the phone and he called his Uncle Vince and when he was through talking he smiled as he hung up the phone and he said to Seto "Vince can be here tomorrow around noon if that's going to be alright with you."

Seto put his arm around Joey and as they cuddled on the couch Seto told him "That will be just fine but I do have to say that I'm scared to death because I haven't ever told anyone about what happened besides you and now I have to tell a complete stranger and it's kind of scary."

Joey held Seto in his arms and he said "It was Vince that helped me through when I lost my parents and sister and he's going to help you too. All you have to do is be honest with him and trust that he'll be able to help you and soon you'll feel one hundred percent better but it won't happen over night." They were sitting there talking when Roland and Greta started to come into the room and they heard the conversation and they went back to the kitchen and tears ran down their faces as they heard that Seto was going to get the help he so desperately needed to get better and it caused then not only to cry but to smile because they knew that soon he would better and have a family of his own here at the Manor.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...

Chapter Eleven

That evening after dinner they were all sitting in the family room where Mokuba and Joshua was watching a movie as Greta and Roland played a game of Gin Rummy and Joey and Seto sat on the other side of the room and they were talking.

Joshua looked at Mokuba and he said "Will my daddy and papa get back together so that we can come here to live?"

Mokuba smiled at him and he said "Their trying and that's all we can ask for." Then he got an idea and he whispered something to Joshua and he giggled and nodded that he agreed and that's when Mokuba got up unnoticed and he walked over to the to the stereo and he got one of Greta's favorite Cd's and he put it on and then he nodded to Joshua who said "Daddy would you dance with Papa?"

Joey and Seto looked at their son and then they looked at Mokie who had that innocent look and Seto smiled as he said "Alright we'll dance but only if Roland asks Greta to dance too."

Roland held out his hand and Greta smiled up at him and she took his hand and when the four of them walked over to the area and then Mokuba pushed the button and the song began and as he and Joshua watched them dance and as they sat there they listened to the words and it brought tears to not only their eyes but to the eyes of both of the couples and they held onto each other as they danced around the room to the song I'll Stand By You by Carrie Underwood:

Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now.

Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through

Cause I've seen the dark side too.

When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,

Nothing you confess could make me love you less

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,

I'll stand by you.

So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,

Come on and talk to me now.

And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too

But I'm alot like you.

When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose,

Let me come along, cause even if your wrong

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,

I'll stand by you.

Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you.

I'll stand by you.

And when, when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone,

You won't be on your own, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you.

When the song was finished and the two couples stopped dancing Joshua and Mokuba wiped the tears from their eyes and Joey and Seto stood there and as they opened their arms both of the boys ran to them and as they held them both Roland and Greta held each other and they knew that after tonight Seto and Joey would fight to keep their marriage together and they walked out of the room and left the four of them alone and went to their room.

Seto looked down at his brother and his son and then he asked "Why did you pick that particular song?"

Mokuba then looked at his brother as tears ran down his face and he said "I wanted you two to get back together because I love you both" and then Joshua said as he looked up at his parents "I want us to be a family a real family and me and Mokuba will do anything we can to make that happen."

Joey looked at Seto and then back at the two boys and he said "That's what we want too, but we have a few things that we have to work out before we can be a real family."

Seto then said "Joey's right and I'm going to talk to someone who will try to help me see what I'm doing wrong and when I can figure that out then we will be able to become that family unit that we all want us to be."

Joshua grabbed hold of both Seto and Joey's hands and then he said "Just let me know what I can do to make this alright and I'll do it because I love both you daddy and you papa and you Uncle and I really want us to be a family, so tell me what I can do please."

Seto looked at Joey as tears filled their eyes and he said through his tear filled voice "Son you have done the one thing to help us to get together and that is you said that you love me as your papa and that was something that I really needed and now it is up to me to do the rest so just remember that you are our son the one thing that we love above anything else and we always will."

Mokuba held onto his brothers hand and Seto reached out to him and then Seto said "And you little brother, you gave me the will to go on and when I was so uncertain you nearly kicked me in the butt till I realize that I could love both Joey and our son and that we could become a family."

Joey smiled down at Mokie and he reached out and wiped the tears from his and Joshua's faces and then he said "I think that it's time we all get ready for bed. You two go get ready for bed and Seto and I will be up soon to tell you both goodnight."

Mokuba and Joshua both ran upstairs and as they got ready for bed Seto and Joey held each other and then Joey said "I want us to come back and live here because I can't stand the thought of being away from you and together we can find a way for you to find your way back to us, because with Vince's help that's just what you're going to do, come back to us."

They kissed each other and then they walked hand in hand up the stairs and they went to the boys room and as they listened to Joshua's prayers they kissed them and then they turned off the lights and closed the door and walked to Seto's room and as they closed the door then spent the night making love to each other knowing that soon with Vince's help Seto would become the man he always wanted to be.

The next day Roland and Greta took both Mokuba and Joshua to the movies so that when Joey's Uncle Vince came they would be alone and Seto could talked to him and they prayed that this man would be able to ease their oldest sons burden and help him become the man that they loved and knew he could be.

Vince came to the Manor and as Joey opened the door and thanked him for coming there he left them alone while Seto talked to Vince about what was keeping him from being the man he wanted to be. They were in the den for over two hours and as Joey sat in the kitchen he prayed that everything would work out for the man that he loved.

When they came out of the den, Seto was wiping his eyes and as they walked into the kitchen Vince said "Could you and Joshua stand to have a house guest for a few days?"

Joey went over to his Uncle and he shook his hand and he said "Thank you for helping Seto and I know that Joshua would love to have you stay with us as long as you can put up with Sammy and Piglet." Vince laughed till he was nearly crying as he said "Do you remember that damn dog that you and Rene had and how he tried to ruin my life and what did I do to him?"

Joey laughed out loud and then he said as he looked at Seto "We had a dog named Tramp and when Vince came to visit one time well Tramp didn't like him and he pooped in his good shoes and Vince took the shoes and Tramp outside and he shoved his nose in the poop and didn't stop till poor Tramp and the poop all over his face and that dog never did anything like that ever again to anyone especially to Vince."

Seto burst out laughing and he looked at Vince and he said "I still have to get to know Sammy and Piglet because our step-father never let us have any animals and I'm kind of scared of animals." Vince the said "Well maybe before I go home we can get you and the animals acquainted with each other."

That evening as they ate dinner, Joshua talked about the movie it was called Nim's Island and it was so funny and how he laughed so hard that he nearly wet his pants and how Roland blew pop out of his nose when he laughed. This got everyone laughing and then he looked at his daddy and papa and he asked "Could we go see the same movie tomorrow?"

Seto smiled at his son and he said "I'll call and see when the times that it's playing and we'll go see the movie and maybe Vince would like to go with us."

Joshua looked at his daddy's Uncle Vince and he asked "Would you come with us tomorrow to see the movie?"

Vince smiled at him and he said "That sounds like it will be fun so yes I'd love to come with all of you to see the movie."

Then Vince said "I'm going to be staying with you and your daddy for a few days and I'm going to be helping your papa to understand some things that are bothering him and just maybe when I leave your papa will be better and then you and your daddy can move in here and live as a family like your papa hopes you all can."

That evening as they were listening to their son say his prayers they said good night to both him and Mokuba and as they walked down the stairs to sit and talk to Vince for awhile, Seto said to Joey "You know that I've never seen a movie so this will be an experience for me and is it a really funny movie?"

Joey put his arm around Seto and he said "Just be careful that you don't blow pop out your nose when you laugh." Seto laughed and then he said "Thanks." Joey kissed him and they went back to the living room and they sat there and talked to Vince till it was late and then Seto showed Vince the room he could use and then they said good night and he and Joey went to his room where they fell asleep in each others arms.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Vince's POV:

When my Nephew asked me to come and talk to his life mate Seto well I didn't know what was wrong till Seto started talking to me and I've been a therapist helping people and children who have been sexually abused but what Seto told me made my stomach turn and I wanted to throw up. He told me how the man who adopted him and his younger brother Mokuba and what hell he went through so that Gozaburo could have an heir to take over the Company when he either retired or died.

What Seto told me being that it was covered by "Patient/Doctor confidentially" well he was so reluctant to reveal what was keeping him from letting their son get near to him and then when he finally broke down and told me well it damn near broke my heart and then I understood why he was having difficulty with showing any kind of emotion, but now we have broken down the walls and he is finally able to allow his emotions to come to the surface and I'm so damn proud of him for being man enough to sit here and cry and as he started crying well tears filled my eyes and by the time our session was over we had gone through two boxes of tissues.

I am confident that we will only need two more sessions for him to be able to bury those ghosts from his past and be able to open the door to his future with Joseph and their son Joshua.

Seto's POV:

I was very reluctant to even talk to Joey's Uncle in the first place but I knew that if I didn't do something that I was going to lose both him and our son and I wasn't going to do that, so I'm sitting here talking to this man who surprised me by not condemning me for what happened to me when I was a young boy.

Vince is one hell of a great person and it is so easy to talk to him and to tell him my most intimate secrets about my past. When I started talking to him about how Gozaburo use to treat me when Mokie and I came to live in the Manor well I saw tears fill his eyes and that meant the world to me because I have had other therapists try to help me and all they did was sit there and one even tried to make me think that it was my fault that all the things I told him happened.

I have finally been able to break through that wall that I built up around myself and as the first brick fell I felt such relief and hope that just maybe I could tear it completely down and find myself and that would allow me to let not only Joey in but our son too. Once while I was talking to Vince about some of the things that that bastard would do to me to get me to mind him, I actually saw something that I had never see any of the other therapists show and that was such hatred for Gozaburo and it gave me hope that this man is the right one to help me find myself again.

Vince told me that we have at least two more sessions before I can see the light break through the wall and at that time I will be able to allow my emotions to come out and not be terrified to let them show. I thank God that this man came into my life and that he is not condemning me but he's showing me compassion and its allowing me to know that it's alright to cry that what Gozaburo said wasn't true. I can hardly wait for our sessions to be over and when that day comes I'm going to ask Joey to re-marry me and I want our son and my brother and all our friends there to witness it.

Joshua's POV:

I don't really know why my papa is talking to Uncle Vince but daddy tells me that he's trying to help my papa get better and that's all I want. When my papa gets better then daddy and I are going to move back here with papa and Uncle Mokuba and I get to bring Sammy and Piglet too. I love my papa and daddy and I'll do anything to make it better so that we can be a family.

Mokuba's POV:

I prayed for someone to come help my brother and they my prayers were answered when Joey's Uncle Vince came here. Seto is talking to him about what happened to him when we were younger at the hands of that bastard Gozaburo. I don't remember everything that he did to my brother but some I do and if he were still alive I'd kill him myself. I want my brother back and I want Joey and Joshua to come live here and we can then be a real family.

Joey's POV:

When I called Vince and asked him to come back here and talk to Seto and when he said that he would well I lost it and started crying because now maybe I could get the man back that I married and our son would have his papa too.

I know how hard it must be for Seto to open up to Vince but I also know that talking to him is the best thing that he can do to get the help that he needs. It was Vince who brought me back from the depths of despair that I was in after the loss of my family. It was Vince who came back to Domino and stayed with me and he actually had to treat me like a baby because I was that far gone. If it weren't for him I'd probably be in the State Hospital in the Insanity Ward, I was that far gone.

When Vince was able to get me to open up and let him in well I wanted to just die but he showed me that it wasn't what my family would want me to do. They'd want me to live and let their memories live within me and if I were to ever marry and have children I could tell them about their Grandpa, Grandma and Aunt Serenity and I could tell them stories about our lives together.

Well here I am standing here waiting to find out if he is able to help Seto and I wipe the tears from my face as I close my eyes and say a silent prayer to God and my family to send Seto their love and strength to make it through this time in his life.

I'm so proud of Seto for wanting to get help to allow him to fight and defeat his demons and then for him to come back to us and we can live together as the family we always wanted.

The door opened and both Vince and Seto are walking out and as they get near I see tears in Seto's eyes as he come over to where I am and he kissed me and then he says "Two more weeks, that's when the walls come down forever and then I start to rebuild my life and we are going to become that family that we were before I let my past get in the way of my happiness."

I go over to Vince and with tears streaming down my face I tell him "Thank you for being the one who really believed what Seto was telling you and for being the one who is helping to bring him back to us."

Vince gives me a hug and then we hear Joshua and Mokie and their laughing and then I hear Bakura's voice and he says "Wheeler get out here and take these creatures back before I send them both to the shadows!"

Seto laughed and then he said "Joshua you and Mokie go get them and take them outside for a little while till we can figure out where they are going to be living here at the Manor."

Vince's POV:

Today is the last day that I will be listening to what Seto has to tell me because he has completely severed any ties with his past and now he's living for the future. As we shake hands and he tells me "I can't thank you enough for what you've done to help me with my destructive past and showed me how to send any bad feeling away for ever and today I'm totally free to be the man that I want to be."

We walk out of the den and as we enter the living room Seto walks over to Joey and he gets down on one knee and he looks into Joey's eyes as he say "Will you re-marry me?" Tears ran down my Nephews face as he looks at his life mate and he says "Yes, yes I'll re-marry you." Everyone including myself start cheering and tears ran like rivers as we witnessed these two men showing their love to each other and then Joshua runs over and both of them hold onto their son as he says "We're a family now aren't we?" Seto smiled at him and he told him "Yes son today we really are a true family."

THE END

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, dhydo and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
